Lettre Morte
by TiteCXX
Summary: Mello s'enflamme comme du papier à cigarette. Il se consume petit à petit sous le regard d'un Matt désabusé. Mais, et tout le monde le sait bien, pour servir la Justice, M ne sera qu'une lettre morte de plus. MXM, one sided MXN.


**Résumé : Mello s'enflamme comme du papier à cigarette. Il se consume petit à petit sous le regard d'un Matt désabusé. Mais, et tout le monde le sait bien, pour servir la Justice, M ne sera qu'une lettre morte de plus. MXM, one sided MXN.**

Rating : T.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi.

Pairing : MM, MN.

_**Bonne lecture...**_

**Lettre morte.**

« Alors, cette condamnation à mort ? » demanda presque légèrement Matt en éteignant sa PSP.

Mello, assis sur le canapé à ses côtés, avait la tête penchée en avant depuis qu'il avait raccroché le téléphone. Ses cheveux tombaient de part et d'autre de sa nuque, créant une barrière blonde entre son regard et celui de son homme de main.

Il avait parlé à Lidner brièvement, un peu sèchement, de son idée de plan pour vaincre Kira. Et c'était tout.

« La mission est pour le 26. » répondit il au bout d'un temps.

Il se releva pour s'appuyer contre la fenêtre de l'appartement. Dans le reflet de celle ci, à cause de l'obscurité de la nuit américaine, Matt voyait que ses yeux étaient fermés. Des cernes discrètes soulignaient un regard habituellement azuré. La moitié de son visage brûlé par des flammes qu'il aurait pu jurer être infernales, Mello avait l'air d'un phénix.

C'est ce qui est con avec cet oiseau mythique : c'est bien de renaître de ses cendres mais encore faut il survivre.

« Très bien, soupira Matt en sortant des verres à shot, on se bourre la gueule ? »

« On se bourre la gueule. »

« A la russe ? »

« A la russe. »

Mello s'assit en face du rouquin en dénichant la bouteille de vodka. Il but les trois premiers verres sans broncher, d'une traite et d'affilés. Matt ne le suivit pas, se contentant d'ingérer le liquide transparent à petites gorgées. Il ne quittait pas son camarade des yeux.

Mello avait du charme quand il avait un pied dans la tombe.

« Tu vas crever. »

Le mafieux haussa les épaules.

« Toi, non, répondit il, la brigade de Kira t'arrêtera et essaiera de t'interroger. Ça sera pas très plaisant mais pas mortel. Et puis, on te fera vite sortir de là. »

Quand Mello disait ''on'', il voulait dire Near.

Matt acquiesça gravement.

« Tu veux crever. »

« Ta gueule, Matt, j'ai besoin d'un associé, pas d'un psychanalyste. »

Alors Matt ferma sa gueule. Il ne fallait pas trop chercher Mello. Déjà, à la Wammy's, il ne fallait pas le chercher et ça ne s'était pas beaucoup arrangé en grandissant. Quand il était petit, le blond avait une affection assez particulière : pourrir la vie des gens. En fait, il était passé maitre dans l'art de faire un enfer de vies d'orphelins délabrés psychologiquement.

Maintenant, il se contentait de couper quelques doigts. Il expliquait lui même qu'il n'avait plus de temps à perdre en hobbies inutiles.

C'est court à gâcher, la vie d'un type.

Matt n'avait peur que d'une chose : l'ennui. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, pas peur de souffrir, même pas peur de Mello. Il avait peur de l'ennui. Mello, c'était l'antidote de l'ennui, la kriptonite de l'apathie, le remède contre la morosité. Alors Matt suivrait Mello jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que ce mafieux prétentieux, ce gosse colérique, cet impétueux génie, se laisse flamber dans une dernière envolée mégalomane.

À moins que ça ne soit pas pour ça. C'est vrai, au fond, pourquoi il veut crever, Mello ?

Parce que Near.

De toute façon, s'il y avait Mello, il y avait Near. Bordel, c'était toujours à propos de Near.

« Tu pourras pas le battre, le Casper, si tu crèves. »

Mello redressa le regard vers lui. Ses deux prunelles bleues, c'était la dernière lueur que beaucoup d'offenseurs avaient vue, dardèrent vers lui. Elles étaient glaciales. Matt y vit les légers pigments gris qui les habitaient quand il pleuvait. Ce regard accusateur et menaçant, il le connaissait par cœur. Cette expression froide dans sa sauvagerie. Le regard de Mello avait la couleur qu'aurait l'aube du jugement dernier. Ce n'était pas une couleur de fin du monde, c'était la couleur de la fin du monde dans le sang et les larmes, dans le chaos et la barbarie.

« D'accord, je dis plus rien. »

« Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde, en effet. »

Le téléphone de Mello vibra, affichant le numéro de Lidner.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut encore cette conne ? Tout à l'heure, elle pleurait. Est ce qu'on a le temps de pleurer, bordel de merde ? »

Non, il n'avait même plus le temps de vivre, c'était dire.

Il décrocha tout de même. Quelque part, ça le touchait peut être que quelqu'un verse des larmes inutiles sur son sacrifice ; même si ce n'était pas la bonne personne.

« Quoi ? »

Lidner, elle était bonne, avait pensé Matt la première fois qu'il avait hacké les caméras de surveillance du QG du SPK. Elle pensait bien s'entendre avec Mello, aussi. Elle était vraiment idiote. Elle voulait sauver Mello de lui même ou accomplir une noble tache tout aussi maternelle dans le même genre. D'après le rouquin, sauver Mello, c'était comme essayer de discuter avec Near : c'était inutile et chiant.

Ce genre de personne il fallait les laisser vivre le plus longtemps possible et essayer d'assister au feu d'artifice qu'elle ferait lors de leur acte finale. Pour celui de Mello, il serait aux premières loges.

À ses côtés, le blond se massait les tempes de lassitude. La main qui tenait le téléphone était parcourue de légers spasmes d'angoisse et de fatigue et ses doigts fins descendaient inconsciemment jusqu'au crucifix sur son torse. En regardant avec un peu plus d'attention, on voyait ses abdominaux contractés se dessiner sous son haut de cuir.

Quand Matt avait revu Mello pour la première fois depuis sa fuite de la Wammy's, il l'avait reconnu immédiatement : la même démarche, la même voix trainante, les mêmes expressions de mépris et le même dégout dans le regard. Il avait toujours eu cette manie de faire comprendre à ses interlocuteurs que quand il s'adressait à eux, il se ralentissait considérablement pour qu'on puisse suivre sa pensée. De l'avis du rouquin, c'est pour cette raison là qu'il aurait fallu le buter. Au moins, ça aurait été une bonne raison.

Son style vestimentaire, quant à lui, avait changé du tout au tout. Sur n'importe quelle autre personne, Matt en aurait ri. Mais sur Mello, ça avait de la gueule. Tout avait de la gueule avec Mello, même des considérations métaphysiques.

« Non, dit soudain Mello, non ce n'est pas question. Si il fait ça je te jure que je vais... »

Il s'interrompit. Oui, c'était vrai, il n'avait plus rien pour menacer personne, désormais. Il cacha le micro du téléphone pour s'adresser à Matt.

« Tu ferais un truc pour moi, mec, après la mission du 26 ? »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Matt avec une moue faussement ingénue.

La flamme orangée de son briquet illumina son regard vert une seconde avant que la fumée de cigarette ne le masque presque.

« Tabasser Near. »

« Pour vingt dollars, je suis ton homme. »

Mello hocha du menton avant de faire part de sa nouvelle menace à l'agent. Tout en poursuivant la conversation qui s'envenimait il posa un billet de vingt sur la table. Matt l'empocha.

Il avait vu Near, aussi, sur les caméras. Parfois, ses grands yeux gris transperçaient l'écran, et c'était comme si il avait compris que Matt l'observait. Ensuite, Mello lui avait ordonné de lui remettre toutes les cassettes sur le SPK et de recommencer à espionner Misa Amane fissa sans s'attarder sur son riva. Matt avait obéit et Mello avait emporté les cassettes dans sa chambre.

Il soupira une volute de fumée. Elle s'éparpilla dans l'air, allant même jusqu'à faire vaciller la luminosité de la pièce.

Parfois, il voyait filtrer par dessous la porte de la chambre du mafieux les reflets de l'écran de télévision comme une rumeur rampante qui s'infiltrerait dans son salon. Mello pouvait rester des heures à laisser tourner les bandes sur son écran. Qu'est ce qu'i faisait pendant ce temps là ? Matt se le demandait souvent. Est ce qu'il regardait en boucle les répétitives actions de Near dans son QG, juste comme ça, en dévorant des kilogrammes de chocolat ? Est ce qu'il se caressait en dépit du regard gris accusateur qui défonçait la vitre de la boite noire ?

« Je te jure que si elle me rappelle, je me la fais. »

« C'était pas le programme de la semaine dernière, ça ? » sourit Matt, toujours absorbé par la contemplation de la fumée âcre.

« Non, je voulais dire, je la bute. »

« Elle le mérite pas. »

« Et tu es un juge impartial et approprié parce que... »

« Parce que je me la suis pas encore tapée. »

Mello sourit à son tour. Parfois, il avait de l'humour, parfois non. Il s'agissait juste de saisir le bon moment.

Mello prit un nouveau verre.

« Elle voulait quoi ? »

« Elle ? Rien. »

« C'était Near, alors. »

C'était toujours Near, menace latente sur la stabilité psychique du génie. Tyran silencieux d'une armée de robot, de trois agents rescapés et d'un jeune homme à moitié taré, accroc au chocolat et à l'adrénaline.

« Il voulait quoi ? »

« Je m'en fous, j'ai dit non. La mission, on la fait comme je l'ai voulue et c'est tout. »

Mello était l'image même du consensus social.

« Si ça se trouve, il veut te sauver la vie. »

« Je m'en branle. »

« Ou te voir. »

« Je m'en branle. »

« Ou juste te parler au téléphone. »

« Je m'en branle. »

« Ou peut être que c'est avec moi qu'il veut un entretien. »

Mello le dévisagea.

« Et qu'est ce qu'il pourrait en avoir à foutre de toi, au juste ? »

Matt eut un sourire capricieux. Il avait uniquement dit ça pour voir si l'autre réagirait. Mello n'était pas vraiment doué pour masquer ses véritables sentiments. C'était un bon menteur mais pas un admirable comédien. Parce que oui, il y a une différence. Si vous ne la saisissez pas, demandez vous pourquoi les grandes pontes d'Hollywood ne sont pas des mafieux.

Mello jeta son verre contre le mur de s'être laissé piéger. Il se releva, déliant ses membres arachnéens.

« Fous moi la paix, Matt, j'ai plus que trois jours à vivre alors essaie d'être un peu moins chiant qu'à l'ordinaire. »

Son expression se décomposa lentement. Toute son allure sembla s'affaisser et même sa morgue disparut partiellement. Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Il allait mourir.

Matt lui rendait gravement son regard. Presque solennellement, il tira une cigarette de son paquet et se releva à son tour. Il tendit le tube de nicotine à son ancien camarade de classe, à son récent associé, à son compagnon dans l'adversité, à son adversaire occasionnel, à son rival en boite de nuit, à son agresseur de temps à autre, à son complice bien plus souvent, à son allié en permanence, à son second abandon, à son timbré de meilleur ami. À tout ce monde à la fois.

« Tu sais, les condamnés à mort, ils ont droit à une dernière cigarette. »

Mello le regarda longtemps avant de se jeter sur lui. Il saisit le col de son pull trop large et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur. Non moins délicatement, il lui arracha un baisser.

Quand il s'écarta, des larmes brulèrent dans ses yeux avant de s'évanouir.

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit Matt.

Il n'avait pas l'air si étonné.

« J'aime pas fumer. »

« Moi j'aime pas les mecs. »

« Tout le monde m'aime. »

Matt acquiesça. Mello était invivable, capricieux, violent, égoïste, inhumain et, pire infamie, il détestait les jeux vidéos. Mais personne ne lui résistait quand même. Le rouquin se demanda si ce n'était pas un fardeau, parfois. Il chassa cette interrogation idiote de ses lèvres grâce à celles de Mello.

Il sentait la vodka piquante sur sa langue et celle plus âpre, plus persistante aussi, du chocolat noir. Embrasser Mello, c'était comme faire un pacte avec le diable, songea Matt, c'était être sur de terminer en enfer. Heureusement, comme du reste, il n'avait pas peur de Dieu.

Dieu, après tout, c'est qu'un connard qui décide de la vie et de la mort. Finalement, c'est quoi la différence entre lui et un juge. Kira veut être Dieu, très bien, Matt lui cédait la place. Lui, il préférait être cynique. Être libre, c'est n'être rien.

Il avait passé ses doigts derrières la nuque de l'autre sans y penser, approfondissant l'étreinte. Ce fut peut être ça qui chassa Mello. Après tout, ce type n'était pas un grand amateur de l'intimité.

Il s'écarta avec un sourire mauvais.

« T'es vraiment facile. » dit il.

« Ouch, tu me fais trop de mal. » ironisa Matt en plaçant sa main sur son cœur.

Il entendit le craquement familier d'une tablette de chocolat.

« Au moins, moi j'essaie pas d'attirer l'attention d'un albinos retardé depuis dix ans. » poursuivit il puisqu'il avait quand même été un peu vexé.

Mello lui tendit son majeur dressé. Il était monstrueusement beau avec ses traits tirés et son expression meurtrière. Il était hideusement sublime quand il condamnait à mort sans un mot, juste comme ça, avec la commissure de ses lèvres redressées.

Matt pensa à nouveau à Near, esseulé dans sa forteresse de verre, sagement dissimulé derrière son masque de marbre et ses constructions. Inaccessible à tous sauf, peut être, à Mello. Near n'avait voulu offrir que son esprit à Mello. Le mafieux n'en voulait pas, de cet esprit génial mais étriqué. Et si son rival avait cédé autre chose ? Au fond, il voulait quoi, Mello ?

« Je ne te connais pas. » souffla Matt comme une confession honteuse.

« T'es pas le seul. »

« Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas quelque chose, derrière toi ? »

Mello s'amusa de son ton nostalgique.

« Je te laisse toi, derrière moi, comme d'habitude. »

Un nouveau coup de poignard dans le dos. Ça, Mello, il savait les donner.

« Tu voudrais que je laisse quoi d'autre, de toute façon. »

« Je sais pas, un essai, un manifeste, n'importe quoi. T'es un génie oui ou merde ?! »

« Tu seras mon testament. »

« Alors on m'exécutera selon ta volonté. » cracha Matt.

Mello maitrisait tout : sa vie, sa mort. Non, plus que ça, il maitrisait ce qui était le plus important : son ennui.

« Meurs pas, bordel, Blondie, tu ne le mérites pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Matt rit un peu.

« C'est évident. C'est la même chose que Lidner. »

Il s'approcha sans se départir de son expression moqueuse. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à un pas de Mello, il saisit la boucle de la ceinture. Elle représentait une tête de mort rutilante. _Être ou ne pas être..._

Il la défit, le regard plongé dans celui du fauve. Celui ci présentait un air ni étonné ni appréciateur juste sérieux comme la mort qui frappait à leur porte. Elle réclamait son dû et Matt aussi. Quinze ans de dévotions, ça se payent.

Il ne baissa pas le pantalon de cuir mais se contenta d'en défaire le lacet. Il s'agenouilla lentement.

Matt s'exécuta sans sourciller. Il se concentrait sur le souffle laborieux de Mello qui s'évadait peu à peu de ses lèvres, regrettant de ne pouvoir admirer l'orgasme déformer son imperturbable gravité.

Il avait laissé une de ses mains trainer un peu en dessous de la hanche de son meilleur ami, sciemment. Il sourit contre sa peau quand il sentit celle de Mello la rejoindre et l'enserrer fortement alors que l'extase l'assaillait complètement.

Sa délivrance fut signé d'un son guttural.

Matt se redressa en essuyant ses lèvres. Sur le visage de Mello il y avait une sentence muette : ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire. On raisonne comme ça quand les minutes qui mènent à la tombe s'égouttent rapidement.

« Tu l'avais déjà fait ? »

« Oui. Sinon, comment est ce que je pourrais savoir que je n'aime pas les mecs ? »

« Tu es un homme plein de surprise, Mail Jeevas. »

Il tiqua un peu à l'entente de son patronyme, il n'y était plus habitué et certainement pas dans la bouche de Mello. Cette pensée l'amena à considérer qu'il aimerait bien y mettre autre chose, dans la bouche de Mello.

Il se sentit un peu vulgaire.

« Je te retourne le compliment, Mihael Keehl. »

« Ce n'en n'était pas un. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que si tu avais envie d'essayer des trucs nouveaux, tu aurais du venir me voir. »

Matt haussa les épaules : comment expliquer que Mello était justement la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte s'autoriser à apprécier la gente masculine. Sinon, il était foutu. Malgré ces bonnes résolutions, le cœur à ses raisons que Mello méprise.

« Near. » dit il en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

« Quoi avec lui, encore ? » gronda sourdement le fauve.

« T'as déjà... »

« Déjà quoi ? »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

« Oui, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de vouloir te voir formuler la question. »

Matt soupira.

« Est ce que tu as déjà eu une relation sexuelle avec ton rival ? »

« Tu parles comme lui. »

« Réponds. » ordonna le geek soudain exaspéré.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Donc c'est soit oui soit que tu aurais voulu mais tu n'as pas réussi. »

Un verre explosa contre le sol. À peine satisfait, Mello frappa du poing contre la table.

« Et la je penche pour la seconde option : il n'a pas voulu. »

« Je n'ai pas osé. J'aurais du, j'aurais pu, le forcer. Il était dans son QG avec ses jouets, sur le sol. Ça aurait été tellement facile mais... »

« Mais t'as encore un sens moral. » compléta avec une froide ironie Matt.

Mello balaya l'objection d'un geste de la main.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais ça ressemblait à de la faiblesse. »

« Tu le détestes toujours, hein Mello ? »

Il voulait se rassurer. Il avait besoin d'entendre encore une fois les mots qui l'avaient poussé à suivre Mello jusqu'au bout.

Le mafieux ne dit rien. Il reprit un verre de vodka et s'éloigna. Sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, il se retourna une dernière fois.

« De toute façon, Matt, on s'en fout : à partir du 26, quoi que j'ai pu penser, quoi que j'ai pu vouloir, ça fera lettre morte. »

« Et tu as pensé haïr Near mais tu l'as quand même voulu. »

Mello ne répondit pas. Est ce que Matt attendait vraiment une réponse qu'il connaissait déjà ?

On proposait toujours une dernière cigarette à un condamné à mort mais parfois Matt estimait qu'on devrait en donner une à ceux qui restent. Il en alluma une en hommage à un amour dissident qui n'avait jamais voulu se laisser fusiller.

Matt laissa la fumée épaisse franchir ses lèvres, blanchâtre, et se confondre avec le ciel nuageux. Sur le toit de l'immeuble de l'hôpital où il résidait encore, dominant New York avec sa méprisable ironie, il se demandait s'il y avait encore un sens à sa présence.

D'ici, il voyait la rue où il avait failli mourir un mois plus tôt, criblé de balles. Il aurait vraiment souhaité que les disciples de Kira sachent mieux viser que ça. Comme quoi, on a les ennemis qu'on mérite.

Il entrapercevait aussi, en forçant un peu son esprit mélancolique, l'église brulée où avait disparu le cadavre de Mihael Keehl. Visiblement, son Dieu n'avait pas voulu le prendre en une seule fois : il l'avait fait dévorer deux fois de suite par les flammes de l'enfer pour être sur de faire comprendre à cet impudent qu'on était pas catholique impunément.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de reprendre la cigarette dans ta condition. » dit une voix éteinte dans son dos.

Matt fit un doigt d'honneur à Near. Il ne parlait plus beaucoup depuis qu'il avait émergé du coma : sa langue trop pendue n'avait plus d'interlocuteur à la hauteur de son ironie.

Near plaça à ses côtés, ses doigts blancs entortillant une mèche de cheveux tout aussi pâle. Les traits de son profil se distinguaient à peine du paysage céleste derrière lui.

« Il me manque aussi, je crois. Aussi déraisonnable que Mello ait pu être, son absence rend le monde bien plus illogique. C'est un peu paradoxal. »

Matt le dévisagea. Était ce bien ce gosse au timbre adulte qu'il pensait connaître par cœur qui lui confiait cette idée si... intime ?

Un instant il eut envie de se comporter comme un gamin et de lui lancer : ''Moi, Mello, il m'a embrassé !''.

Mais finalement, à quoi bon essayer de se venger. D'une certaine façon, Mello, il les avait baisé tous les deux en disparaissant trop tôt.

« Il t'aimait, tu sais. » choisit finalement de dire Matt, en un ultime effort.

Il aurait pu jurer qu'un éclair de colère avait zébré le ciel nuageux du regard de Near avant qu'il ne s'éteigne dans les affres de ses pupilles.

« Il a vécu pour me haïr et est mort pour m'aimer. Quelle drôle d'idée. »

Le génie blanc semblait pourtant trouver cette contestation dénuée d'humour. Il se retourna soudain vers Matt pour scruter son visage et ajouta :

« Tu es jaloux ? »

La fumée qu'il venait d'inhaler lui parut bruler ses poumons, s'embraser dans son corps et le consumer de l'intérieur. Ce n'était pourtant pas le tabac mais bien la colère qui détruisait ainsi sa chair. Il finit par se maitriser et formula à voix haute le mantra qu'il se répétait en boucle pour panser les plais béantes que son meilleur ami avait laissé dans sa tête en disparaissant :

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, M n'est rien de plus qu'une autre autre lettre morte. ».

NDA : c'est dur, n'est ce pas ? Je voulais quelque chose de dur entre Mello et Matt et j'ai eu du mal à résister à l'idée d'inclure Near. Je trouve ça plus réaliste. Je me demande bien si vous aimerez... je comprendrais si ça déplaisait aux fans de MXM et ne suffisait pas à contenter ceux de MXN.

Mais, s'il vous plait, donnez moi tout de même votre avis...

_A bientôt..._


End file.
